La última vez
by Soft Scarlet
Summary: ¿Por mi vida que no vale nada, usted lucha contra el Geass? Schneizel x Kanon. Traducción. Autor original: Eolk.


La última vez

**Autor**:Eolk

Siempre recé para que llegara la paz. Un mundo en el que la gente dejara de lastimarnos. Un mundo en el que sus ojos se detuvieran por fin en los míos, sin parecer inalcanzables como una altísima cumbre. Hubiera querido un mundo en el que se cayeran todas las máscaras, cuando su posición y responsabilidades fuesen más importantes. Solo quería saber quién era usted realmente, si mi príncipe, mi compañero o mi amante. Solo quería ver que era libre.

El viejo mundo se derrumbó por fin y se ve venir que habrá paz también. Pero ya no puedo vivir aquí. Soy residuo de un conflicto, de los tiempos de muerte y odio. El mundo me abandonó cuando lo perdí.

Zero ya no es un tirano, sino un símbolo de esperanza. Los hombres tienen el control de sus destinos. Su hermana menor, tan frágil que ni pararse podía, demostró una determinación digna de la suya, cargando con todo aquel poder en sus manos. ¿Habría usted adivinado cuál era su verdadero carácter al entregarle el control de Freya? ¿Haciéndose responsable de la muerte de tanta gente en su lugar, luego? La Reina le entregó esa carga, a pesar del sacrificio que usted tuvo que hacer y ahora simplemente gobierna Britania.

No soy lo bastante fuerte. No puedo enfrentar el futuro que vendrá a golpearme en la cara. Siempre fui un cobarde, un débil que no sabe cómo luchar. La gente solo me consideraba importante porque nací en cuna noble. Sonreían hipócritamente mientras que hacían una reverencia y me calumniaban a mis espaldas. Sabe bien cómo es su gente, los de la Corte: como animales hambrientos dispuestos a devorarse entre sí para obtener más poder. Usted, que manipulaba a la gente como si fueran peones, fue a elegir a un inútil como yo para que le acompañara. Por esta decisión extravagante, me dí cuenta de que era libre. Dijo que me necesitaba. Yo le ofrecí mi lealtad, mi corazón y mi cuerpo. No entiendo qué fue lo que lo cautivó de mí. Príncipe Schneizel, me ha reconocido como ser humano, a través del respeto que nos unía, me confirmaste cuán desesperado estaba.

Una puerta que rechina en un estudio desalmado. Adornos de oro que gotean desde el techo, sillas de cuero rojo que huelen a almizcle. Me hundo en una de ellas, porque son demasiado suaves, tanto que imagino que me tragan. Tantas andanzas entre buques y hoteles, palacios y casas en las que celebramos… sin darnos aquellos gustos, sin que el lujo residiera en esto. Tantos lugares en los que nos quedamos a vivir, tantas vidas de las que escapamos. Todo pertenece a la misma ilusión que me rodea para ahogarme…

Su sonrisa siempre es igual, enigmática, pero sus pupilas están poseídas por esa luz rojiza…

-Kanon…me alegra mucho verte. Ya sabes, te echo de menos. Qué pena me da ver que mis responsabilidades me han alejado de los que me importan…

Mentiras. Tanto cuando las colonias eran un negocio, como cuando nos disponíamos a conquistar el mundo, estábamos juntos. Es usted un títere, Schneizel, y si me está evitando es porque se lo han mandado.

-Siempre estaré a su disposición, su Alteza. Si es para usted, que sea en todas partes, a cualquier hora.

¿Está tocando mi mejilla? Le miro la cara en busca de aquella persona que aprendí a amar. ¿El dolor que he sabido leer en sus ojos se ha desvanecido? Usted pasa los dedos por mi cabeza y apoya mi frente en su hombro. ¿Hay algo en su cuerpo caliente, vivo, deseable, que el Geass no haya corrompido? Me acurruco contra usted, esclavo inconsciente de otra persona. Su aliento choca contra mis dientes y nuestras lenguas se entrelazan. ¡Lo he querido tanto! Aún lo hago. Este beso me hace sufrir…

-Tiemblas,¿Kanon? Lo siento, soy un bruto…es por eso que no quise que nos viéramos antes…

Comienza usted a desvestirse, yo clavo los ojos en sus botones que se desabrochan febrilmente. Este mero gesto es una repetición mecánica de lo que ha quedado guardado en sus recuerdos, y sin embargo yo siento que mi determinación flaquea, tan perfecta es la ilusión. Actúa usted como de costumbre. Al ver que tácitamente lo acepto, me quita la camisa. He soñado con el día en que fuera usted un Rey, y me ofrezco sin prestar atención a la obediencia implícita que conlleva esta solicitud. Pero nuestra situación no es tan simple. No existe un Schneizel que no sea Príncipe ni un Kanon que no sea un sirviente. Somos las máscaras que hemos forjado al ahondar en nosotros mismos, donde solo encontramos un vacío. El día en que casi alcanza la cumbre, me llevó consigo al caer y me dí cuenta de que nunca podría avanzar un paso solo. Comprendí que debía tomar sobre mis hombros sus expectativas y el destino que le aguardaba. Llevarlo hacia la muerte.

Ya no había deseo en sus ojos, ni amor, ni odio, solo cansancio. Puede que actuara de esa forma porque se lo mandaron. Yo nunca fui más que un juguete tampoco, aunque me diseñaron para dar la impresión de que estaba vivo y feliz de mí mismo.

Al desabrochar mis pantalones, su mano roza mi protuberancia a la altura del cinturón y en su mirada hay una pregunta obvia.

Cierro mis dedos en la culata y saco la pistola. Un simple movimiento que parece de película, y el seguro ya se ha quitado. Señalo su pecho, en el que late un corazón que nunca será mío.

-He venido a entregarle algo, Schneizel.

La huella del Geass mancha sus ojos vacíos.

-¡Ya veo que las advertencias de Zero no eran infundadas! Has organizado un complot en mi contra. ¡Te has atrevido a atentar contra mi vida, vasallo!

Poco me importan esas palabras dementes, inspiradas por una orden tosca. Vivir para servir a Zero, es lo que el Geass le ha impuesto. Lo contrario a sus aspiraciones. Y eso ha matado todo lo que alguna vez fue auténtico en usted.

-¡Ya ha sufrido suficiente, Schneizel! Usted ya cumplió con las expectativas del mundo…más nuestra existencia no tiene sentido en estas condiciones. ¡No puedo dejarlo así como así, hecho un patético títere de los designios de Lelouch!

Mierda, soy tan débil. ¿Por qué el gatillo no se aprieta en seguida? Las lágrimas que brillan en mis ojos le han dado la oportunidad y usted me golpea con todas sus fuerzas. Doy contra la pared y me hundo con mi miseria en el suelo. Duele pero…sonrío.

-Los traidores…no merecen otra cosa que la muerte.

Usted ha desenvainado su espada. La hoja afilada se sitúa en mi garganta. Con tranquilidad, espero que…

¿Por qué se detiene? El resplandor rojizo que habita en sus ojos parpadea y la mano de la empuñadura tiembla.

¿Por mí? ¿Por mi vida que no vale nada, usted lucha contra el Geass?

Para cuando el rojo vuelve a abrazar sus pupilas, suena el disparo. Parece sorprendido al caer de rodillas. Esa incomprensión que colma su rostro es lo más inocente que jamás he visto. La espada cae encima de un charco de sangre que da la impresión de tener una profundidad infinita. Tenía la esperanza de recibir como recompensa una muerte decente. Usted sabe perfectamente que nunca tendré coraje suficiente como para hacerlo con mis propias manos…pero nunca me ha regalado nada y no iba a empezar a hacerlo precisamente hoy.

Oigo un murmullo…¿mi nombre? Suena como si rezaran.

-Debes vivir…eres lo único…que yo alguna vez he…

Suena una alarma en tanto la sangre lame mis pies. Pesados golpes en la puerta. Van a romperla pronto. Agarro el mango pegajoso del arma abandonada. Suena dentro mío su voz otra vez, alienante como debe serlo el Geass, pidiendo que me aferre a la vida. Es la voluntad de quien he amado y me someto a ella, por última vez.


End file.
